dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Speedy dub
The Speedy dub (also known as the Malaysian dub or Malaysian-English dub) is an English dub for the Dragon Ball movies. The dub is notorious among Dragon Ball fans due to its poor voice acting, limited pool of voice actors and improper grammar, among other problems. Biography According to TheApolloDubArchive, a company in Malaysia named Speedy Video Distributors Sdn. Bhd. (the latter two words, "Sendirian Berhad", meaning "Private Limited"), which releasing VCDs and DVDs, and formerly an Malaysian English anime dubbing studios. They released dubs of the second and third Dragon Ball movies, all thirteen Dragon Ball Z movies, and the 1996 10th anniversary Dragon Ball movie on VCD throughout stores in Malaysia. Speedy also sold VCDs of the first Dragon Ball movie and the first Dragon Ball Z movie using the 1995 and 1997 dubs, respectively, although they never dubbed the former themselves. Speedy eventually released all original seventeen movies in two volumes. The first of these sets included Speedy's release of the 1995 dub of the first Dragon Ball movie and their internal dubs of the second and third movies, as well as their dubs of the first six Dragon Ball Z movies. The second set includes the remaining Z'' movies and the 10th anniversary movie all dubbed by Speedy.https://nyaa.si/view/1050512 The company also dubbed ''Doraemon and Cyborg Kuro-chan anime series in Malaysian English. Other releases are known to contain episodes from both the unedited Japanese version and the edited English version of Dragon Ball Z, and there are also a few discs that contain some episodes of Dragon Ball. Speedy even began to release Dragon Ball Z dubbed internally, releasing six VCD volumes with two episodes apiece. Script changes Many edits were made to the names of characters and objects. "Saiyan" was translated as "Saiya People" (a literal translation of the Japanese Saiya-Jin), "Saiyas", "Saiya Person" or "Saiya Man". Goku was called "Sangoku" and, in Bojack Unbound and Fusion Reborn, "Gohan". The "Tree of Might" was referred to as the "Shinrey Tree", Turles was called "Tarés", Vegeta was called "Bejita" and, in Fusion Reborn, "Beta" (the former originating from the Kunrei-shiki romanization of his Japanese name, while the latter was his Chinese dub name). Frieza was called "Freela" and, in Fusion Reborn "Fei Ley", as is his Cantonese dub name. Goten was called "Paco" or "Gokou", and Cooler was called "Kuralla". Videl's name was changed to "Kami" in Broly - Second Coming and Fusion Reborn, and Broly's to "Buraku". In Fusion Reborn, Pikkon's name was changed to Piccolo and Janemba's to "Big Head". In Bojack Unbound, almost every character's name was changed with the exception of Mr. Satan, as Speedy Video had used the Hong Kong-based Cantonese dub as a source. Names used in Bojack Unbound: *Infinite Hands (Krillin) *Dorangaso (Future Trunks, a transliteration of his Japanese name "Torankusu" and Cantonese name "Duraigaxi") *Uncle Motong (Piccolo, from one of his Chinese names, "Dízi Mótóng") *Goku (Gohan) *Dough (Tien Shinhan) *Gay King (King Kai) *Mr. Poy (Master Roshi) *King Bogo (Bojack) *Gohan (Goku) *Wood (Udo) *Shallow (Cell) *Dizimo (King Piccolo) Releases Titles are based on Toei's original English translations. *DB Movie 1 - The Legend of Shenron (uses 1995 English dub) *DB Movie 2 - Sleeping Beauty In Devil Castle *DB Movie 3 - Mystical Adventure *DBZ Movie 1 - The Vengeance of the Demon King *DBZ Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World *DBZ Movie 3 - Super Battle In The World *DBZ Movie 4 - Super Saiya, Songoku *DBZ Movie 5 - The Strongest Rivals *DBZ Movie 6 - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors *DBZ Movie 7 - Super Battle of 3 Super Saiyas *DBZ Movie 8 - The Burning Battle *DBZ Movie 9 - Super Guy in the Galaxy *DBZ Movie 10 - Dangerous Rivals *DBZ Movie 11 - Attack! Super Warriors *DBZ Movie 12 - Rival Fusion *DBZ Movie 13 - Explosion of Dragon Punch *DB Movie 4 - The Way of the Strongest See also *AB Groupe dub References Category:English dubs Category:Dubs Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Z